Kembar Sepasang
by sweetysexy
Summary: hanya tentang seun yang lari-lari pagi dan ketemu cewek sexy


Hunkai Fanfiction

.

.

.

Kembar Sepasang

Story By SweetySexy

Hunkai Pair

Cast Sehun, Kai, Bekhyun GS, Luhan GS

Length Oneshoot

Genre Humor

Rate T

Sumarry : Hanya tentang Sehun yang lari-lari pagi dan ketemu cewek sexy

Happy Reading….

Di pagi hari yang cerah ini, Sehun harus terganggu oleh teriakan sang eomma yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun pagi.

"Seeehuuun….. sudah pagi nak, ayo cepat bangun. Kau tau ini sudah jam berapa, hah? Ayo cepat bangun." Teriakan suara eomma di lantai bawah terpaksa harus mengusik tidur indah sang anak.

"aissh… eommaa… sehun masih mengantuk… biarkan sehun tidur sebentar lagi, lagiaan ini kan hari minggu, hari libur maaa…" sehun tak kalah teriak untuk menjawab ucapan sang eomma.

"jadi karna ini hari minggu, kau pikir kau bisa bermalas-malasan? Jawabannya tidak oh sehun, ayo cepat sekarang bangun dan turun ke bawah"

Sang kakak sehun yang kebetulan baru bangun dan melihat sang eomma teriak-teriak, menyuruh sang eomma untuk menghampiri sehun ke kamarnya di lantai atas.

"lebih baik eomma menghampiri sehun ke atas, percuma eomma teriak-teriak dia malah tidak mau bangun."

"hmmh… baiklah, eomma akan ke atas. Kau sudah cuci mukamu? Kalau sudah, pergilah ke meja makan, eomma sudah menyiapkan sarapan."

"ne eomma…"

…..

.

.

Sang eomma pun menemui sehun ke lantai atas dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kebetulan kamar tersebut tidak terkunci.

"Oh Sehuun….. kau pilih yang mana? Bangun sekarang juga atau jatah jajanmu akan eomma potong selama 1 bulan?"

"eung?" sehun yang mendengar ucapan sang eomma langsung bangkit duduk dan tersenyum.

"sehun sudah bangun eomma…J "

Sang eomma terkikik geli melihat sehun yang bangun dengan cara terpaksa seperti itu padahal matanya saja mengatakan bahwa ia masih mengantuk.

.

.

.

.

.

"kau pergilah lari-lari pagi, Oh Sehun, jangan karna hari libur kau malah bermalasa-malasan."

"haah…. Aku malas eomma.. lebih baik aku bermain video game di rumah dari pada lari-lari pagi"

"kau ini… sampai kapan kau terus mau bermalasan? Apa kau tidak malu? Memiliki wajah tampan tapi pemalas?" yaa.. sehun memang tampan, gen itu diturunkan oleh Kris sang ayah yang memang tampan dari lahirnya.

"aissh…iya-iya sehun akan lari pagi.

.

.

.

Demi memenuhi permintaan sang eomma, sehunpun akhirnya lari pagi keliling komplek rumahnya, ia sudah memakai celana training, baju tanpa lengan dan handuk kecil yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"hhaah… lebih baik aku berjalan disini saja, tak usah jauh-jauh, setelah 15 menit aku akan pulang ke rumah." Sehun pun hanya berjalan-jalan di area yang tidak jauh dari perkarangan rumahnya. Tiba-tiba seorang cewek sexy tan lari-lari kecil di sampingnya. Cewek tersebut memakai hotpants warna putih, tanktop warna pink yang sangat ketat di tubuhnya dan rambut yang dikucir tinggi sehingga melihatkan leher dan pundak sexy sang gadis.

"GLUP… sial… siapa dia? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya?" iseng-iseng sehunpun mengikuti cewek tersebut di belakangnya. Niatnya yang ingin berjalan-jalan di sana jadi batal karna mengikuti cewe tersebut.

…..

Sampailah sehun dan cewe tersebut di lapangan yang memang dikhususkan untuk olahraga pagi.

Sang cewe yang masih belum menyadari sehun mengikutinya hanya biasa-biasa saja. Ia melakukan peregangan tangan, kaki dan tubuhnya. Sehun yang masih di belakang sang cewe mulai melancarkan aksinya. Ia berjalan ke depan, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan si cewe.

"ehm.. ekhem… " dengan gaya sok cool and sexy nya, sehun tersenyun manis menggoda sang cewe. Sang cewe menyadari keberadaan sehun. Sehun terus berjalan ke depan tanpa mengetahui ada tiang di depannya yang siap menghadang sehun.

Sang cewek berusaha memberi tahu kalau ada tiang di depan sehun. Si sehun yang emang dasarnya ingin menggoda dan gak ngeh sedikitpun terpaksa terantuk tiang tersebut

TUUENGWENGWENG….. seketika sehun jatuh pingsan dengan bintang yang mengelilingi di atas kepalanya.

Misi untuk mendekati si cewe terpaksa gagal.

.

.

.

15 menit kemudian…..

Sehun sudah sadar. Ia masih memperhatikan si cewe yang masih melakukan peregangan. Beberapa cowok yang ada di sana sudah berjejer rapi melihat kesexyan si cewek.

"huuu…dasar…. Mentang-mentang dia sexy, coba saja kalau gendut, kalian pada gak mau."

…..

"eh… lu… kamu lihat deh? Siapa sih tuh cewe, sok-sok kegenitan lagi?" dua orang cewe yang ada di sana merasa tersaingi oleh si cewe .

"yang mana?"

"itu yang banyak cowok di belakangnya?"

"eoh itu.. siapa yaa? Iih.. sok kegenitan.. goda-goda cowok yang ada disini."

"tau nih.. gimana kalau kita kerjain."

"okay.. lets go baek.."

Dua orang cewe yang diketahui bernama luhan dan baekhyun melancarkan aksinya untuk mengerjai si cewe.

…

Bruuuggh..

Si cewe sexy jatuh terduduk

"uppsss… mian… kami gak sengaja." Luhan baekhyun sang pelaku yang membuat ia terjatuh melengos pergi begitu saja.

Sehun yang melihat kejadian tersebut langsung mengamhpiri dan menolong si cewe.

…

"kau taka apa-apa?"

"akh…lututku sakit."

shittt… sial bibirnya sangat menggoda kenapa di situasi seperti ini nafsu ku malah tidak terkendali. Sehun cepat-cepat melihat ke arah lutut si cewe.

"ya tuhaan.. lututmu berdarah. Tunggu disini, aku cari obat dulu."

"nde…"

…

Sehun kembali setelah membawa plester dan kapas di tangannya. Iapun dengan telaten mengobati lutut si cewe.

"yap selesai.." ucapnya ketika plester tersebut terpasang dilutut si cewe.

"terima kasih.."

Deg…. "yatuhaan mimpi apa aku semalam ketemu dengan cewek cantik."

"sama-sama"

"perkenalkan aku nini… kau siapa?"

"aku sse-sehun… "

"salam kenal" greb.. sehunpun bisa merasakan halus di tangan sang cewek

"sehun mau mampir ke rumah ku?"

"neeh? Boleh."

"ok kajjaa"

…..

"asiik… ketiban rezeki nomplok." Ucap sehun tersenyum menang apalagi saat ini si cewe sexy tan yang bernama Nini itu menggandeng tangannya.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Nini.

"Sehun… silahkan duduk di sini dulu. Nini mau ganti baju dulu. Sehun mau minum apa? Nini akan buatkan?"

"mm.. jus jeruk saja."

"baiklah tunggu sebentar"

"iyaa.."

Selepas kepergian si cewek sexy…

"aigoo…sudah cantik, manis, sexy, baik lagi. Memang istri idaman semua orang." Ucap sehun bermonolog sambil memerhatikan kepergian Nini yang jangan kalian lupakan ia masih memakai hotpants. Jadi sehun bisa melihat bongkan sexy itu melenggak lenggok.

….

"oppa…tolong antarkan minuman ini untuk tamu ku di depan" ucap Nini kepada seorang namja yang ia panggil oppa

"baik..sayang. apa yang tidak untukmu." Ucap namja itu mencubit pipi Nini.

"iih oppa sakiit.." sang namja hanya tertawa melihat adiknya dan pergi mengantarkan minuman itu.

….

"ekhem..ehmm… anyeonghaseyo. Ini minuman untukmu. Adikku tadi sedang emngganti baju."

Sehun yang mendengar suara itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"eoh..ne.." euungg? Nini….? Ucap sehun terheran-heran melihat ke arah namja tersebut.

*kucek-kucek mata, sehun menajamkan penglihatannya ketika melihat namja itu.

"aku tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa rambutnya berubah jadi pendek? Bukannya tadi ia,,, belum selesai sehun berbingung –bingung ria. Sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

….

"oppaa apa kau melihat baju warna hitam ku?" ucap Nini meghampiri kedua orang tersebut. sehun tentu terheran melihat ke arah dua orang tersebut. pasalnya mereka memiliki wajah yang sama.

"eung nini… ke-kenapa ada dua? Aku tidak salah lihat kan? Ka-kalian…. Tidaaaaaakkkkk. Ucap sehun teriak histeris dan jatuh pingsan.

…

"sehun-sshi…. Aah..oppa kau pasti mengagetkannya… cepat bantu dia."

.

.

.

END

Wkwkwk…ternyata Nini ama namja itu kembaran.. siapa namja itu? kalian pasti bisa menebaknya. Hehe

Give me review please anyeong…..


End file.
